


Medrit: The Clone Wars

by pilotslifeforme



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotslifeforme/pseuds/pilotslifeforme
Summary: A recently promoted Mandalorian General is assigned to the renown Captain Fordo and his men. This is a continuation of “Medrit”.
Relationships: Original Character/Captain Fordo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Medrit: The Clone Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! The first part. It’s a little slow— but hope you all enjoy the beginning of Kote and Fordo’s story.

Yet another transfer. The Mandalorian woman was just given a promotion and assigned an entire newly formed battalion, and yet— she was transferred elsewhere. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the woman let out a soft sigh. Not only did all of this recently occur, but she had just gotten back from medical. Her mind was racing, she had just sent her best trooper, Shiny, off to lead an entire battalion of troopers that were cobbled together while she was in recovery from the incident on the Venator...by himself. Not only that, but he had just returned from ARC training and was immediately made Commander.

She was honored to have an entire battalion, though she’d never even gotten the chance to see them. One day she might— but for now, she had direct orders for a transfer to General Obi-Wan Kenobi’s cruiser.

Putting her helmet back on, she turned to make way down the long stretch of corridors that made up the Venator she was on. Many a trooper passed her by, some saluting, some too distracted, others offering a friendly hello— and some recognising her by her armor.

She passed by two troopers headed opposite of her, and one seemed to do a double take.  
“General!” She heard a voice call, and she paused to turn around. It was two shiny troopers, one of them tugging on the other’s arm to just keep walking. The trooper shrugged off his brother’s attempts to get him to carry on, and he approached the Mandalorian with a sharp salute.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you, General Medrit. I’ve applied for a transfer to the 27th, I hope it’s approved.” The shiny trooper’s voice was perky and full of excitement, which warmed the General’s heart. “What’s your name, trooper?” She asked, subconsciously softening her voice— she did that far too often with the shinies. They were so young...

“CT-0762,” He said, puffing his chest out just a tad, “but my brothers call me Duo.” The trooper removed his helmet. He was clean shaven, clean cut. Not a mark or blemish to his face, nor tattoos to distinguish him. He was fresh from Kamino, just like Shiny was when she first met him.

“Duo,” the Mandalorian smiled behind her visor. “Yes, General,” Duo gave her a small grin. She looked into his eyes, the innocence...and he wanted to transfer to her battalion. That she couldn’t even be there to lead.

“Who are you here with?” Kote continued.  
“Oh, my brother Ca—“ he started.  
“No, no. What unit?”  
“Ah, uh— we’re a part of ARC-77’s men.” Duo stated, and Kote nodded to him.

“I’ll be seeing you around then,” she chuckled, moving to walk off, right after the shiny trooper’s eyes widened.  
“Ah, yes ma’am!” He said, turning to his brother with excitement. She could hear their banter grow quieter as she walked away, this was a bit of a relief for her. She’d heard many things about ARC-77 and his men, that they were ruthless, tactical, cold and unmatched by any...and the bubbly personality of Duo would say they were anything but.

Still, she hadn’t met the Captain yet.

The sensors picked up her forward motion and the doors opened for her as she strode into the briefing room, her dark brown cape flowing gently behind her with each step. She approached the table and examined some of the information on the holo projections for a moment.

“General Medrit,” Obi-Wan addressed the young Mandalorian woman. It wasn’t common to bring a non-Jedi on board as a General, but the Council knew of her advantage, and kept it quiet for her sake. They knew the value in her tactical skills and planning, and that she would be a crucial asset better suited for a General’s position.

“Yes, Kenobi?” The woman pulled off her helmet, running a hand through her brown hair as she looked down upon the battle plans. “You will be working in joint operation with Captain Fordo and his men,” he instructed, and as if on cue, the Captain entered through the sliding doors with about four of his men following suit.

Kote turned, her eyes falling upon this Captain. The red and white painted trooper tilted his head sharply to look at the Mandalorian. She couldn’t read him through his black reflective visor, but she continued to look at him carefully. It was almost as if he was asserting himself, making it known that even though she was a General, that he was the man in charge. This irked Kote.

“Do you think you two could work together for this mission? It is much needed that you do.” Obi-Wan felt the odd tension, chuckling lightly.

“If she can keep up,” the Captain broke his gaze from Kote to look at Obi-Wan. Kote scoffed, “I beg your pardon?” She huffed shaking her head, approaching the Captain who stood tall and still, chest puffed out slightly, with perfect posture.

“Fordo,” Obi-Wan scolded, playfully. “She is capable.” He patted the Captain’s shoulder, before walking off. Kote grabbed her helmet, putting it on a little demonstratively.

The Captain wasn’t phased.

The Mandalorian walked back up to him, her helmet a mere inches from the Captain’s.

“I am the one leading this mission. While I have heard many excellent things about you and your tactics, I am the General, you are the Captain.” She said, quiet, but one could hear the slight aggravation in her voice. She turned on her heels and walked off, Fordo’s head turning and eyes following her as she walked off.

“She seems insecure,” one of his ARC troopers chuckled.  
“No,” Fordo said simply, “just intimidated.” His troopers nodded and some chuckled quietly, while the Captain’s lips curled into a small smirk behind his helmet. He’d heard a lot about this Mandalorian, her warrior ways and affinity for clones. She was an excellent leader, the almost perfect embodiment of all of the traits he’d learned in his training from Jango. There was no doubt in his mind that she was capable, as General Kenobi had said.

But these were his men. He was damn sure he would be the one to lead them, no matter the high praise and reputation General Medrit has. He was an ARC trooper, one of the Alpha ARCs at that. He had his freedom to think and choose— and lead. With a small wave of his hand, he turned and signalled for his troopers to follow him out of the briefing room. It was time to get ready for their first joint mission with the General, and to see just how it would all go.


End file.
